Alvorada
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Obrigada por ver a alvorada comigo hoje. É um sonho que eu tenho desde que comecei a gostar de você. Ver o sol nascer ao seu lado. Vou sentir saudade do jeito como você brigava comigo quando eu fazia algo errado e dos seus olhos negros. Obrigada Sasuke.


**Alvorada**

- Fica comigo? – Sussurrou baixinho, segurando a ponta da minha camisa. -Mordia os lábios e os olhos eram suplicantes.

- Para quê? – Perguntei, sentado de costas para ela na cama. Meu rosto estava virado levemente, conseguindo ver sua expressão de súplica. Eu precisava ir ao trabalho.

- Eu quero... Ver o sol nascendo com você. – Ela disse. Os cabelos rosados estavam bagunçados, devido á quente noite anterior.

- Ver o sol nascendo comigo? Por quê? – Era tão estúpido. Eu tinha de trabalhar.

- Por favor, Sasuke... – Insistiu, sem soltar minha blusa.

- Eu realmente preciso ir trabalhar. – Falei com frieza. Puxando minha blusa de seus dedos.

- _Por favor_. – Ela estava com um olhar triste, e não parava de morder seu lábio inferior.

- Só um pouco. – Falei e me levantei da cama. Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Realmente parecia estar incomodada com algo.

Levantou-se e enrolou o lençol no corpo. Abriu a porta que separava a varanda de meu quarto e estendeu a mão, para que eu a pegasse.

Eu nem mesmo olhei para aquela mão solitária. Ela deu um meio sorriso, como se estivesse achando graça de algo.

- Não é lindo? – Sussurrou. Eu observei os raios alaranjados tocando o azul do céu. Mas eu não sentia nada. Eu simplesmente queria sair dali e trabalhar.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir trabalhar. – Falei.

- Não é lindo, Sasuke? – Insistiu.

- É sim. – Confirmei. – Agora, preciso ir trabalhar.

Ela não se moveu, apenas continuou fitando o nascer do sol.

Organizei-me e fui para o trabalho sem me despedir dela. Era sempre assim. Mas eu sabia que quando eu chegasse à noite, ela me faria massagem para que eu me sentisse melhor, e então nós transaríamos até cansar.

Cheguei do trabalho e procurei por ela, desejando uma massagem nos ombros. Não a encontrei. A cama estava devidamente arrumada.

Encontrei um bilhete sobre a mesa de jantar. Olhei o papel e pensei em jogá-lo no lixo, mas li "Sasuke" nele. A caligrafia era de Sakura. Ela provavelmente teve de fazer algo. Imprestável.

Abri o bilhete.

"_Sasuke, eu fui embora. Para sempre. Eu queria fazer amor com você, mas você só queria saber de sexo. Sexo não é tudo, sabe? Você simplesmente se aproveitou do meu amor por você para que eu fosse um tipo de escrava. Desculpe-me não ter sido alguém melhor para você. Obrigada pelos momentos felizes que você me deu. Não foram muitos, mas esses minúsculos momentos fizeram alguma diferença para mim. Foram especiais. Eu não vou voltar nunca mais, desculpe. Obrigada por ver a alvorada comigo hoje. É um sonho que eu tenho desde que comecei a gostar de você. Ver o sol nascer ao seu lado. Vou sentir saudade do jeito como você brigava comigo quando eu fazia algo errado e dos seus olhos negros. Obrigada Sasuke. _

_Sakura"_

Joguei o bilhete sobre a mesa e fui para o quarto. Agarrei meu celular e disquei o número dela. Ela não atendeu.

Franzi minha testa. Como ela teve coragem de me abandonar?

Sentei na borda da cama e senti água escorrer por meu rosto. Passei as costas das mãos sobre meus olhos, constatando que eu estava chorando.

Ridículo. Eu não deveria chorar, não por ela. Eu não me importava com ela, nunca me importei. Mordi meu lábio com força, lembrando do seu rosto. Da sua mão solitária, apenas esperando que eu a pegasse naquele momento enquanto víamos o sol nascer. Deitei-me na cama e deixei que as lágrimas correm-se livremente.

- Maldita... – Sussurrei, sentindo a voz engasgada. – Como você me deixou?

Chorei por toda a noite. O despertador tocou ás seis da manhã, mas eu ainda estava acordado e chorando. Eu não sabia bem o porquê, mas eu simplesmente chorava. Levantei-me da cama, grogue, e fui até a varanda.

Pensando em como era idiota e em como eu nunca a teria de volta para mim, assisti o sol nascer, imaginando que se no dia anterior eu tivesse pegado sua mão, talvez ela ainda estivesse ali comigo vendo aquela linda alvorada.

- Sim Sakura. – Murmurei para o nada. – É realmente lindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**reciso dizer que chorei pra caramba escrevendo isso? Talvez tenha sido drama demais, e quando reli, nem achei a fanfic tão triste. Mas que eu chorei escrevendo, chorei sim. Talvez eu esteja de TPM.

Gostaram, odiaram? Deixem uma **review**.

Até a próxima.

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


End file.
